1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, more particularly to a card edge connector having a spring member for locking with a module.
2. Description of Related Art
Card edge connectors are employed widely in computers to receive a memory module, graphic card, network interface et al. The card edge connector usually includes an elongated insulative housing defining a receiving slot for receiving the memory module, a plurality of contacts retained in the housing and projecting into the receiving slot for electrically mating with the memory module, and a pair of ejectors rotatably attached to two elongated ends of the insulative housing for ejecting and latching with the memory module.
When the memory module is being pushed into the receiving slot, the ejectors must be rotated simultaneously outwardly for the memory module being inserted into the receiving slot. When the module is being pulled out of the receiving slot, the ejectors must be rotated simultaneously outwardly so as to eject the memory module out of the receiving slot. The two ejectors which must be rotated simultaneously will be complicated for operating.
Hence, an improvement over the prior art is required to overcome the disadvantages thereof.